The present invention relates to a quadrate carrier advertising assembly having a cradle for supporting an advertising piece, promotional item or premium. The advertising quadrate assembly is provided as an intermediate vehicle that is intended to be complimentary to consumer products intended for sale.
Today""s consumer is faced with a myriad of choices in connection with purchasing goods and services. Product packaging and advertising has virtually taken on a life of its own with respect to attempting to drive more sales of the product that is supported by such activity. This is particularly true in areas where product lines are viewed as mature and manufacturers use additional incentives to drive more sales out of their product offering.
Many premiums or other advertising or incentive items are commonly packaged within the product package itself. That is, the premium is actually placed in the package and depending on the size of the premium, the premium may displace volume of the product, which normally is within the package. This leads the manufacturer having to potentially create a larger product package to ensure the proper amount or volume of product is going in the package to make up for the volume displaced by the premium.
Where the premium is physically placed within the product package, such as within a cereal box, the premium, while wrapped in a protective film can become covered in product dust or crumbs making use or removal of the premium undesirable. Moreover, such placement leads to a number of other undesirable consequences.
Many premiums are targeted at children, and there is the tendency of a child to remove the premium prior to use of the contents of the package. This may include anything from a child emptying the contents of the package out on a kitchen counter to get the prize or premium that has settled to the bottom of the box or inserting ones hand deep within the box to retrieve the premium. In either event, obtaining the premium leads to unsanitary situations and potential product spoilage.
Another solution in providing premiums on packaging for the consumer has been to modify the physical product package itself. That is, external pockets or sleeves are added to the package or other special additions are made to the package in order accommodate the premium. The addition of such special constructions adds another layer of cost to the manufacturing of the product as well as potentially slows the manufacturing operation down in order to provide the package with the additional auxiliary structures or features.
A still further manner to provide premiums with packages has been to create cut out portions of the package, wherein the consumer in order to remove the premium must physically cut or remove a piece of the product package. If the premium is removed prior to the contents of the package being emptied, the contents may become stale upon exposure to air. Alternatively, where the premium is part of the packaging itself, removal of the premium, if one is not careful, can cause any inner barrier layer or enclosure, such as is found with a ready to eat (xe2x80x9cRTExe2x80x9d) cereal like COCOA PUFFS(copyright), available from General Mills, Inc. Minneapolis, Minn., to be cut or damaged in the removal process. This can lead to product spoilage and spillage.
In addition, many premiums are included only with a single package thereby increasing the cost of providing the product to the market. In the alternative, if the cost of the premium is allocated to a single product package the value of the premium is often trivial leading to a give away that either may diminish the product offering or disappoint the consumer both of which create an undesirable result.
Where the retailer desires to include more substantial premiums with the product offering, the weight of the premium, if affixed externally may cause the product package to fall over when on the retail shelves. Perhaps more importantly, the size or bulkiness of a premium when affixed externally can cause difficulties in stacking, and stocking products on the shelves, leading to retailer frustration and possibly early cessation of the promotion by the retailer.
One solution to such a problem of providing enhanced value premiums has been to provide an image of the premium on the surface of the product package, and conceal the premium within the package. This unfortunately can lead to either disbelief by the consumer, or that something such as additional purchases are required in order to obtain the premium or outright theft of the premium and resealing of the product package such that it appears that the premium is still contained within the package.
As so many premiums are directed at children, the use of premiums in product marketing has generally overlooked a large segment of the consuming public, adults. However, adults typically would not be induced to make a purchase by providing premiums in a traditional fashion, or at least they don""t want to be seen diving into the bottom of a box to capture the premium. Moreover, as such premiums are generally inexpensive, today""s typically premiums generally do not attract adult consumers.
There is a need for a system by which a premium can be provided that avoids the aforementioned drawbacks as well as stimulates sales of products and draws new attention and consumers to the product offering. In addition, by providing an arrangement in which the cost of the premium can be allocated over several product packages, a more valuable premium can be offered while as the same time increasing product sales.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cpremiumxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cadvertising piecexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpromotional itemxe2x80x9d refer to a supplemental product, prize, gift or other item or giveaway, which may accompany the product being advertised in order to stimulate sales or promote an event but is not party of the regular product offering.
In a first embodiment of the present invention, a quadrate assembly is provided and comprises at least first, second, third and fourth panels. The first panel has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. At least one of the first and second end edges has a tab that extends in a longitudinal direction. The first panel also has first and second faces which comprise substantially the dimension of the first panel.
The second panel of this initial embodiment has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. At least one of the first and second end edges has a partially die cut tab that extends longitudinally from the end edge. The second panel is connected to the first panel along one of the first and second longitudinally extending sides. The second panel has first and second faces creating a dimension that is distinct from the dimension of the first panel.
The third panel of this embodiment also has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. The third panel has a tab extending longitudinally from at least one of the first and second end edges. The third panel is connected to the second panel along one of the first and second longitudinally extending sides. The third panel has first and second faces and the third panel has a dimension substantially equal to that of the first panel.
The fourth panel of this embodiment has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. The fourth panel has a first tab extending longitudinally from one of the first and second end edges. The fourth panel has a second tab extending from one of the first and second longitudinally extending sides. The fourth panel is connected to the third panel along one of the first and second longitudinally extending edges opposite the second tab. The fourth panel has first and second faces and the fourth panel has a dimension that is greater than the dimension of the first panel.
The present embodiment also has a die cut window in one of the panels. One of the panels also has a moveable tab which fits over but does not conceal the die cut window so as to enable as advertising premium to be supported in the assembly and be visible.
In a still further embodiment of the present invention an intermediate assembly is described and includes a substantially quadrate blank of material that has first, second, third and fourth panels.
The first panel has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. The first end edge has a tab extending in a longitudinal direction. The second end edge is substantially devoid of any tabs. The first panel has first and second faces, and the first panel has a first dimension.
The second panel of this embodiment has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. The first end edge has a tab extending longitudinally from the first end edge and the second end edge is substantially devoid of any tabs or flaps. The second panel is connected to the first panel along one of the first and second longitudinally extending sides. The second panel has first and second faces and the second panel has a second dimension that is distinct from the dimension of the first panel.
The third panel of this embodiment has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. The third panel has a tab extending longitudinally from the first end edge and has a tab that extends in a longitudinal direction. The second end edge is substantially devoid of any tabs or flaps. The third panel is connected to the second panel along one of the first and second longitudinally extending sides. The third panel has first and second faces and the third panel has a dimension that is substantially equal to one of the dimensions of the first and second panels.
The fourth panel of this embodiment has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. The fourth panel has a first tab extending longitudinally from the first end edge having a tab that extends in a longitudinal direction. The second end edge is substantially devoid of any tabs or flaps. The fourth panel is connected to the third panel along one of the first and second longitudinally extending edges opposite the second tab. The fourth panel has first and second faces and the fourth panel has a dimension substantially equal to one of the dimensions of the first and second panels.
This current embodiment also includes a die cut window that is in one of the first, second, third and fourth panels. The die cut window is sized and configured to receive a premium.
This embodiment also provides that at least one of the tabs of the first, second, third and fourth panels has a first die cut therein that is sized and configured to cooperate with the die cut window. The tab is moveable into cooperative engagement with the die cut window. The tab also has a second die cut area that facilitates placement of the premium in the assembly.
In a still further embodiment a quadrate assembly is described and comprises at least first, second, third and fourth panels. The first panel has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. At least one of the first and second sides has a first partially die cut tab that extends transversely from the side. The first die cut tab has a hinge that bisects the die cut tab into first and second sections. The first panel has first and second faces, and the first panel has a first dimension. The first panel further includes a second tab, that extends longitudinally from one of the first and second end edges.
The second panel of this embodiment has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. The second panel has a tab that extends longitudinally from one of the first and second end edges. The second panel is connected to the first panel along one of the first and second longitudinally extending sides. The second panel has first and second faces and the second panel has a second dimension that is distinct from the first dimension.
The third panel of this embodiment has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. The third panel has a tab that extends longitudinally from at least one of the first and second end edges. The third panel is connected to the second panel along one of the first and second longitudinally extending sides. The third panel has first and second faces and the third panel has a dimension substantially equal to the first panel.
The fourth panel of the present embodiment has first and second longitudinally extending sides and first and second transversely extending end edges. The fourth panel has a tab that extends longitudinally from one of the first and second end edges. The fourth panel is connected to the third panel along one of the first and second longitudinally extending sides. The fourth panel has first and second faces and the fourth panel has a dimension that is less than the dimension of the first panel.
One of the first, second, third and fourth panels has a die cut window therein and another of the panels, that does not have the die cut window, has a moveable tab which fits over but does not conceal the die cut window so as to enable as advertising premium to be supported in the assembly and be visible.
The present invention is now illustrated in greater detail by reference to the detailed description, but it should be understood that the present invention is not to be construed as being limited thereto.